The art of the present invention relates to paint masking devices in general and more particularly to an improved and modified hinge masking device which is utilized to cover hinges on doors and doorways during painting, coating, or finishing of the aforesaid. The device and method of use represents an improvement over the prior art by providing a unique latching mechanism and one or more relief portions for screw heads which are extended from the covered hinge.
During the process of painting a door with attached hinges, it is necessary to mask or cover the hinges to prevent paint from attaching to the hinges. When the hinge pin is removed from the hinge and the door removed from the jamb or mounting, there are two hinge plates or hinge halves present which must be covered prior to painting. The present invention represents a masking device and the method for use to cover a hinge half attached to a door or door frame while the surrounding areas are being coated with paint or other surface preparations. The device and its method of use is not affected by extended hinge screw heads.
During painting, staining, waxing and similar finishing operations to doors and door frames, it is commonly desired to prevent these coatings from coming in contact with the exposed areas of the hinge halves. It is often required to either shield the hinge halves or remove them entirely until the finishing operations are complete. One method practiced is to remove the door from its frame and to use masking tape and a sharp knife to trim the tape close to the exposed area of each hinge half. This basic technique with variations is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,120 issued Mar. 3, 1998 to Bindschatel, et al., titled: Pre-Stamped Half-Hinge Adherent Cover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,028 issued Mar. 1, 1990 to Schwartz, titled: Door Hardware Cover, U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,602 issued Jun. 8, 1976 to Dresser, titled: Butt Covers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,330 issued Jan. 10, 1989 to Ziegler, titled Hinge Mask, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,191 issued Oct. 15, 1991 to Love, titled: Butt Hinge Paint Mask and Masking Method.
Another prior art method is to remove the door from its frame and then remove the hinge fasteners and the hinge halves completely from the door and door frame area. This old method then requires reinstalling the hinge halves after the finishing operations are completed. Both of the aforesaid methods are objectionable because of the resultant low productivity. Often residual glue or adhesive left over from the taping operation requires a solvent wiping step to completely remove this residue from the exposed areas of the hinge halves. Removing and reinstalling hinge halves adds to the risk of damaging the newly finished door and door frames due to the amount of additional handling and tool usage required to perform the task. Further, hinges that are completely removed and reinstalled later run the risk of mix ups in hinge placement which could prevent proper operation when articulating the door.
The present art hinge masking device is a one piece molded device which is self adhering to a hinge half without the use of adhesives, adhesive tapes, fasteners or external clamping devices. It serves as a protective mask which shields the normally exposed area of the hinge half during door and door frame finishing operations. The device has a unique latching mechanism and one or more relief portions for screw heads which are extended from the covered hinge.
The present art invention is preferably of a one piece construction. The pre-molded shape of the protector allows for an easy snap in place application or removal of the device with its unique latching mechanism. It covers or encases the normally exposed hinge areas and shields them against coatings which are applied to the door and door frame areas as part of its finishing. In its preferred form, the device is molded from a synthetic plastic resin which can be either of the rigid or semi-rigid type and reused.
Prior art pre-molded devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,240 issued Jul. 6, 1993 to Smith et al. titled: Hinge Masking Device and Method, U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,979 issued Jul. 18, 1995 to Harper, titled: Door Hardware Paint Shield, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,590 issued Apr. 1, 1980 to Herrington, titled Door Casing Hardware Paint Shield fail to offer the combination of the unique positive latching mechanism and convenience of use which the present art offers. For example, Smith et al. provides a one piece pre-molded device but does not provide the positive latching or screw head relief which the present art provides. Harper describes a one piece pre-molded mask which slides over the hinge but must be broken for removal. Herrington describes a one piece pre-molded shield which slides over the hinge but does not fully cover the hinge or allow for easy removal. None of the aforesaid prior art devices allow for positive placement and reliable and convenient re-use of the device.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a device and method for mask protecting a door or door frame hinge half even if the hinge half has screw heads which are extended above the level of the hinge.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device which can be quickly installed without the use of adhesives, fasteners, tape or clamps and which has a quick and secure locking mechanism.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device that can be quickly removed from the hinge half without the use of tools, and is easily and reliably reusable many times over.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a masking device of one piece construction.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive covering device for premounted door and door frame half hinges during painting, staining, and similar operations.
Another further object of the invention is to provide a one piece part which is capable of being used on either the door half hinge, or the door frame half hinge to shield the exposed areas of the mounted half hinge.